Wild Birds
by Akino K
Summary: A drabble collection featuring different pairs of characters. spoilers up to chapter 103
1. Wild Bird

**Author**: Akito no K-chan

**Title**: Wild Bird

**Summary**: Akito's thoughts about birds.

**Rating**: T (13+)

**Pairings**: AkitoKureno, somehow

**Warnings**: none

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Fruits Basket, Natsuki Takaya does. Fortunately, because I could never create such a great story.

**Note**: This is the first fanfiction I load up on so please tell me whether you like my style or not. Also, I'm German, so please be forgiving, if my English isn't the best and let me know, if I'm doing any big mistakes.

I maybe will add some more drabbles to this. Hope you like it!

– Wild Bird –

For as long as I can remember, I always had a special connection with birds: I love their beauty, of course, but that is not the most important thing. I love how they never judge me for what I am and what I have done.

And I hate birds, hate their freedom. Birds are free to fly everywhere they want, while I am stuck here, waiting for death.

I love Kureno for staying with me when everyone who should do so leaves. And I hate him, for being free of the curse. And for being the only one who stays.


	2. Dream Reminding

**Author**: Akito no K-chan

**Title**: Dream Reminding

**Summary**: Shigure dreams of something that has changed his life completely.

**Pairings**: ShigureAkito; hinted AkitoKureno

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Fruits Basket, Natsuki Takaya does.

**Note**: I like this scene, but it doesn't really fit in the longer story I'm writing, so I decided to write it as a drabble. Please review and tell me what you think about it. Hope you like it.

– Dream Reminding –

„You will leave the main estate."

Choking panic rose in his chest, his heart skipping a beat. That could not be true… He could not be ordered to leave. He would _not_ just leave her alone. In the end she would only bind some of those others even closer to herself. He would loose her!

"Do you understand, Shigure?"

He gulped down tears that stung in his eyes, forcing his voice calm. "Of course, Akito-san." As she stood up and left the room, a lonely tear ran down his cheek, waking him.

Alright, he had left. But he would return!


	3. Snow Dragon

**Author**: Akito no K-chan

**Title**: Snow Dragon

**Summary**: While a check-up, Akito reflects on a special day.

**Pairings**: none really

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Fruits Basket, Natsuki Takaya does.

**Note**: Thousand thanks to **Death by Love** and **Diza of the Moon** for their reviews. I'm so happy someone likes my stuff! I hope I don't disappoint you with this one.

The title "Snow Dragon" of course is inspired by what Akito once said to Hatori.

– Snow Dragon –

You kneel down next to me. You're late, you know, but I forgive you. What else could I do? While you do the check-up, my thoughts wander.

I remember that day: you were doing just the same – and some hours later you asked me, if you might marry the girl. Did you really expect me to allow you to leave?

"Would you stay awhile?" You don't ask why, don't move, as I gaze into your eye, your left one. I'm sorry about that. But, of course, you won't believe it, how could you? Oh –

"You may leave." And you obey.


	4. Creepy Apathy

**Author**: Akito no K-chan

**Title**: Creepy Apathy

**Summary**: The same check-up, looked on from the other side.

**Pairings**: none really

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Fruits Basket, Natsuki Takaya does.

**Note**: This one I wrote together with Chapter 3, but there was no time to type it until now. Please review, I want to get better!

The title is from the first draft of this chapter, I somehow liked it.

Oh, and special thanks to my ethics teacher, because I probably still wouldn't know how to write this, if it weren't for those wonderful lessons. Eudemonia, eh?

– Creepy Apathy –

Late? "I'm sorry." After some thinking, the only response I get is your short nod, which I take as a sign to start the check-up. You don't notice, but I fight down the trembling of my fingers.

As I finish, you ask me to stay and, of course, I obey. Your voice's strange, but there's no time when you gaze into my eyes. Somehow, it makes me want to hold you and, at the same time, run away. What are you thinking about?

"I need to tend to others." You excuse me and, again, I wonder what you were searching.


	5. Stirred Friendship

**Author**: Akito no K-chan

**Title**: Stirred Friendship

**Summary**: Ayame's in love with his old friend, but somehow loving Hatori is masochistic.

**Pairings**: Ayame + Hatori

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Fruits Basket, Natsuki Takaya does.

**Note**: This one's an AyaTori for a change, but I still post it here, because by now I believe this will become a collection of drabbles to describe the situation directly before my major fiction starts.

Please review and tell me how you like it.

Plugging: If you like Akito you should read **Enisegu**'s (thanks for the review) fiction "Akito's visions part one", because it really is well-written.

– Stirred Friendship –

How can you still love her? Love the only person who ever hurt you?

It's all just one big lie, isn't it? Every time you say your love has died away, you secretly still long for her, wish she does so for you, too. I know that I'm right, but I wonder: Do you even realise it yourself?

However, that is not what hurts so much, you know? I can stand that. What hurts so much is that you're my friend – a friend who keeps ignoring me, despite all kindness. That I cannot allow myself to move on from friendship.


	6. Cracking Illusion

**Author**: Akito no K-chan

**Title**: Cracking Illusion

**Summary**: Kureno watches his girl and questions his own feelings.

**Pairings**: Kureno + Akito, mentioned AkitoShigure

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Fruits Basket, Natsuki Takaya does.

**Note**: Thanks to **fallin tears** for the review! At least someone reads this…

After Enisegu told me that I have done better than the last chapter, I really tried hard with this one. Please, tell me what you think about it!

* * *

– Cracking Illusion – 

'How did I end up here?' his mind screamed. Akito had cuddled up in sleep, arm around his waist. She sure looked peaceful, but- innocent? No, not really. 'She's my cousin!'

He reached over, touching her cheek and she snuggled up to his hand, sighing softly. 'What is she probably dreaming about?' he wondered, but the answer came fast. 'Really, come on! It's not as if you don't know it!'

He exhaled and freed himself from her hold. She frowned, but didn't wake up. 'You've heard her saying his name in her dreams so often, it's just obvious!'

"Congratulations, cur…"


	7. Strangest Reasons

**Author**: Akito no K-chan

**Title**: Strangest Reasons

**Summary**: Yuki and Kyo are fighting – again…

**Pairings**: none

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Fruits Basket, Natsuki Takaya does.

**Note**: I've written this together with the first two chapters, but I just found it again. I hope you like it, I'm not sure if I do. Review, please!

* * *

– Strangest Reasons – 

A faked blow to your face and then a kick into your side, and I send you flying into the garden. You swear loudly, but – did you really expect to win this time? Well, keep your illusion, if you must.

Really, the main problem with you is that reason you're fighting for; to be accepted by the family! How can you long to be part of that crap? You are accepted everywhere else, isn't that enough already?

If you just had the guts to run away, safe your freedom. But that's probably just part of our curse, too. Baka neko.


	8. Greying World

**Author**: Akito no K-chan

**Title**: Greying World

**Summary**: Not only the dog knows loneliness.

**Pairings**: AkitoShigure

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Fruits Basket, Natsuki Takaya does.

**Note**: I wanted to write this for some time, but didn't know how. Tell me, if I've done alright, please! And thanks to **pinksnow** for the review.

* * *

– Greying World – 

I always liked flowers. Another girlish thing she could not destroy. I'm not sure why this is, after all flowers are symbols of what he once told me.

When I first came to know what he had done with her, I wasn't sure whom to hate more. When he told me it was my fault, I knew that my world was ending.

However, I realised, it kept turning, although only to shades of grey. Even the birds were silent.

Since he told me he doesn't remember, I'm not sure about turning worlds anymore. I wonder why I still like flowers.


	9. Announced Monster

**Author**: Akito no K-chan

**Title**: Announced Monster

**Summary**: After his fight with Yuki, the cat on reflects his reasons for fighting.

**Pairings**: none

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Fruits Basket, Natsuki Takaya does.

**Note**: This was written in an attempt to show what happened after drabble #7. It's more what he feels like at the beginning of furuba, though, but I think he really is. You could tell me in a review, right?

* * *

– Announced monster – 

Slamming the door shut, Kyô beat his fist against the wall, so hard that – had it been a paper wall – he would have broken through it.

His cheek stung where Yuki had hit him in their fight that had ended only minutes ago, so with an angry growl, he let himself fall to the floor.

What was so bad about wanting to be part of one's own family, anyway? He didn't get it, nor how the others could not understand.

How could they not see that it hurt to be called a monster? To not be accepted by either world?


	10. Unsettling New Years

**Author**: Akito no K-chan

**Title**: Unsettling New Years

**Summary**: After the New Year's banquet, Hatori lies awake, trying to figure out Ayame.

**Pairings**: Ayame + Hatori (and vice versa?)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Fruits Basket, Natsuki Takaya does.

**Note**: The last ficlet, so now I've got two for each pair of characters I featured. Also, I really wondered how Hatori would feel after this scene from chapter 96. And I'm a fanatic AyaTori shipper, no matter what canon says.

With this one, this drabble collection is finished, so if I write more, I'll probably start a new one. Tell me, if you liked it and review anyway! Thanks in advance, Akki no K-chan.

* * *

– Unsettling New Years – 

Hatori rolled onto his back, unable to go to sleep at any rate. All the while, Ayame's words from earlier that evening swirled around in his mind, refusing to go away.

Somehow they made him restless, put him into a strange state: Something told him that every time ago, Ayame had been so much more excited about them dancing together – oh, yes, this time, too, but… It should have made him feel at ease. Instead there was a puzzled, clueless nervousness sneaking up on him.

"And next year we'll be dancing together, Tori-san!"

Should he wish for or against it?


End file.
